Paint trays used with paint rollers have been in widespread use for many decades. Cleaning of paint trays is expensive both in time and in solvents typically used to clean them. Previously, tray liners have been provided, typically of plastic, so that the liner can be discarded and tray cleanup negated. The present liner apparatus provides the ideal alternative to paint tray cleanup.